Emmet's and Bell's days Spent Together
by please.bite.me2
Summary: Edward, of course, has gone hunting, and has decided to let her spend the length of his hunting trip with his two brothers, Emmet and Jasper. What will Bella, Jasper, and Emet do together? Will Edward be mad? Alice? Rosalie? Esme? Carlisle? R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and Emmet's Day of "Fun"**

Edward, of course, has gone hunting, and has decided to let her spend the length of his hunting trip with his two brothers, Emmet and Jasper. What will they(Bella, Jasper, and Emmet) do together? Will Edward be mad? Alice? Rosalie? Esme? Carlisle? 

This is my first FAN FICTION… please be honest enough to tell me if its bad, good, and what I need to improve on!!!

***PLEASE READ***

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or any of this other stuff what so ever… But I do love Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight. ( I mean who doesn't?)

_**Edward's POV**_

"Eddie please!!!?"

And there goes another day to Jasper's and Emmet's begging to "baby-sit" Bella. MY Bella. Why would they think I would trust them. No offence to Jasper, but Bella might trip and start bleeding, and instead of trying to help her or keep Jasper back Emmet would sit back and laugh while Jasper… I cant even think about it.

Any way in the end Esme and Carlisle thought it would be a good chance for them to bond since they would soon be related. It was agreed along with these conditions: they must all get along and must not force any one to do anything they don't want to do.

As I was leaving my parents had came up with a new condition, which I heard from the thoughts of Esme:

"_Edward since your two brothers have a condition, I believe you should have a condition too. At least under the circumstances. I believe you should trust your brothers, because if they do anything wrong there will be a grave punishment from each person in this house hold. Including Bella seeing she will be apart of our family soon. But I say she already is."_

"**NOOO!!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who have read my Fan Fiction! If you have any ideas for the story please tell me.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

_Emmet's POV _

5:00pm. Eddie's been gone for about and hour now, and Bella's _still_ sleeping. Since she's sleeping, and at the last minute Jasper decided to go on the hunting trip with Edward, I have no one to play with. So in that hour I came up with a plan to wake up Bella…

_Bella's POV_

_(Dreaming, or so she thinks) It's cold. Like ice. I'm swimming with dolphins in a lake. In the winter. I feel numb._

(She "wakes up") I can't feel my body, and I don't know were I'm at. I look around and notice that I see my house from the outside. Why am I outside? That's when I notice what I'm sitting in a pool, one that's for a little kid. And in the pool is water, which is starting to freeze… but how did I get here?…

"**Emmet" **

_Emmet's POV_

"You do know how much trouble you'll be in don't you… blah blah blah.

How dare Bella (who just took a **HOT **shower) think I'm that stupid! Of course I wouldn't dare do anything to get on Esme's bad side. Again.

**I'm sorry if any one thinks the chapter is short, but I promise the one after this will be longer.**

**And if you have any ideas of what Emmet would have done to get on Esme's bad side please tell me (I'll give you credit). Again thank you for reading!!! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_FLASHBACK_

_1993_

_EMMETS POV_

It was the year of my Madonna phase. Eddie and I were driving around, but I don't remember were it was at, and we saw this this costume store.

"EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE, LETS GO TO THAT COSTUME STORE!"

"NO."

_**Pleeeeeaaase! If you don't I'll tell Rose it was you hid her car!**_

"Fine!"

---

(In the store)

Eddie decided to go to some stupid bookstore across the street. So it was just me and five other shoppers and 2 workers in this **best store ever**!!! And no one was there to watch me.

I was going through the costume rack, which had the usual costumes on it (witches, princesses(I wore a princess one on Halloween the year before), teachers, etc.) but at the very end of the rack was a Madonna costume. One with a cone bra.

"YES, FINALLY I FOUD A GOOD COSTUME!"

I guess I said that out loud 'cause everyone is staring at me like I'm a dummy. Oh well who needs humans anyway. I should get a wig to go with this beautiful costume! Should I get blond, red, or brown? I'll go with blonde (since it will remind me of my beautiful angel… my dog rover, who I ate last month. Oh well Esme told me not to get it anyway). But the tough thing to decide was if I should get a curly, straight, long or short blonde wig? So I just decided to just get one of each just in case I changed my mind!

So I went to check my stuff out at the counter since Edward was going on the hunting with the family at 6pm today. I couldn't go with them because Edward hid Rose's car and blamed it on me, so I had to stay home and clean the house, garage, and all the cars. But how could they not believe it was Edward and not me who hid the car?

When I got to the car Edward was mad because I only took 3 hours in the store, and now it was 8pm.

**I'll post more when I get home from the movie's(my nephew's party). I hope you like what I have so far.**


End file.
